Soulmate
by The Cheeky-Monster
Summary: OneShot. Cute fluff, Lily is reflecting on what she wants in life and James manages to overhear. LE/JP Ofcourse!


Have you ever been in love

Have you ever been in love? Lily Evans, a stunningly beautiful seventeen year old certainly never had been. It was the one thing she craved for most in life. She knew that at the tender age of seventeen she was being incredibly naïve to even think about falling in love.

Lily was one of the most popular girls that attended the special school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans was in fact a witch. She was head girl at Hogwarts and she was extraordinarily clever and, as I mentioned previously, she was beautiful. Some would even go as far as describing her as the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts.

Lily was sitting on the deep red sofa in the head's common room and she was thinking. She was thinking about why she was still single. She had had many boyfriends in the past but none of them were _him_. There was always something she couldn't stand about them, how they tried to pressurise her into doing certain _things_, how they picked their nose or how they constantly droned on and on about some boring topic.

Lily loved being outside. She played Quidditch, although only her three closest friends knew about her love for the sport. She would sneak out at night and do a couple of laps round the pitch before she'd creep back into the castle undetected. She was a very energetic person and couldn't stand boring people. She also loved music, another secret of hers. She played the guitar and wrote many of her own songs.

It was at this point in time that Lily decided that she would release all of her built up thoughts by writing a song. She dashed into her private room and pulled out her striking blue electric guitar that had been magically modified to work in the castle. She knew that her co-head, James Potter, wouldn't be in the dorm because he was at Gryffindor's Quidditch practice.

Instead of writing down the music as she normally would have done, Lily sung from her heart, she was so engrossed in the song that she didn't hear the portrait, which concealed the head's dorms from view, swing open then shut.

The words came out in a beautiful melodic tune .

_**Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
you're not easy to find**_

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit  
there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone__

"You refuse to believe that he's right here standing in front of you," a voice said from near the portrait hole.

"James! You weren't supposed to hear that! It was private! You weren't meant to finish Quidditch practice for another five minutes yet!" Lily squealed.

"Practice went well so I finished it early. But I meant what I said. You're too stubborn to realise that I love you. That I want to be with you for ever and ever. That if I had the choice we would be getting married as soon as we get out of this place. Please ,Lily, I'm begging you. Give me a chance," at this point James was standing directly in front of Lily and was staring meaningfully into the green orbs of Lily's eyes.

Lily didn't know what to say. Sure, James had grown up this year and decided to show her the real James not the show he put on for her. She liked him, really liked him but still wasn't convinced that his feelings for her were true. She still thought she was just a conquest to him. How wrong she was.

"James…" was all she could manage.

"Give me a chance Lils, go out with me, be my girlfriend and if it's horrible dump me, but please just give me this, please," he was begging now and James Potter did not beg. He must feel something for her if he was willing to beg.

"James, I'm going to ask you something but judging by what you just said, I already know the answer," she saw confusion flash across his hazel eyes and knew that she was doing the right thing. She was doing something she should have done ages ago.

"James, would you mind terribly if I asked to become your girlfriend?"

Lily didn't get an answer immediately but she did get a mind blowing kiss that made her tingle from her head to her toes. There was nothing about James that she couldn't stand. He was perfect, yes he had flaws but they were perfect flaws. She was sure that in time, she would be married to her soul mate because she knew she'd already found him.

"Is that a yes" she asked whilst looking deeply into James' eyes. She simply pulled her closer but decided he better respond anyway.

"No" he said. Lily was incredibly confused and James couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was confused.

"It's a hell yes!"


End file.
